


失而复得3

by Sahar



Series: 失而复得 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 401衍生, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam, 失语症！Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean从地狱回来，他再次见到了他弟弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失而复得3

**Author's Note:**

> 失而复得系列之三【是的这个PWP是个前后没有关联只是我懒得取名的系列。  
> 正剧401的衍生  
> 不科学的暂时性失语Sam。  
> 食用愉快

太阳毒辣的像是要让空气都烧起来。Dean脱下穿在外面的衬衫系在腰上，顶着艳阳走了很长一段时间才找到一家没人的加油站。  
清水从嘴里流过喉咙时，他还能尝到硫磺的臭味，干燥的喉咙像是被热炭滚过一样疼痛。简单的用巧克力和压缩饼干填补了饿的直叫的肚子，他才看到报纸上的日期已经到了9月。  
离他被拖下地狱已经过去了整整4个月。  
Bobby的日子过得在他意料之中。老人是真的疼他，把他当做自己的儿子看待，为他的死伤心，但日子还能过得下去，无非是越来也多的回忆起Dean小时候的事，不受控制的喝更多劣质威士忌。  
Sam不在这里，Bobby甚至不确定Sam是否还活着。  
上帝保佑Sam还活着，否则他下这个地狱是为了什么。  
他们在傍晚朝查到的Sam手机的GPS位置出发，即将坠落的夕阳染血一样挂在地平线上，仿若鲜红的阳光将Dean的金绿色眼珠照的明亮动人，他活过来了。  
Dean不知道自己期待见到怎样的Sam，颓废的沉浸在失去他的悲伤里，还是尽管悲痛却已走出他死亡的阴影，继续进行他们的家族事业。  
前者让他自责；而后者，除了留Sam孤军奋战的自责之外，在他心里最自私的那部分，大概会觉得失望。  
他们走进汽车旅馆，轻易就能猜到Sam会选择哪个房间，一楼靠近消防通道的房间——普通人会嫌太吵，而那方便他们虽然需要的逃跑。  
Bobby敲门之前Dean习惯性的将耳朵伏在门上听了一会儿，房间里没有任何动静，这让Dean猜测Sam现在是不是不在房间。  
Bobby敲门之后，门口有脚步声传来。  
Dean的呼吸随着门打开的时候巨大的吱嘎声而屏住，他看向比他还要高出几英寸的弟弟。  
“嗨，Sam。”简单的两个单词仿佛花费了他所有的力气，几乎崩溃的气声从他的喉咙里挤出来。  
Sam看着他，脸上的表情从惊讶迅速转变成为愤怒。  
他抓住他哥哥的衬衫领子，喘息着像头公牛，另一只手已经伸向后腰摸他的匕首。  
“Sam！冷静下来，他是Dean！”Bobby眼疾手快的阻止了他，“我试过了所有方法，他是Dean，如果我说他是，你知道这不可能有错。”  
Sam都没有费力转过眼睛去看Bobby一眼，神色从愤怒变成不可置信又变成狂喜，愤怒的呼吸变成了极度喜悦的惊喘。  
Dean从始至终都看着Sam的脸，看着他弟弟瞬息万变的神色，那些因为他而起伏不定的情绪，那些因为他的复活所感受到的不知对谁的感激。  
Sam的眼眶红着，晶莹的泪水盈满了他湖绿色的眼睛，温润的像快泡在清水里的深色翡翠。  
他终于松开了抓着Dean衣领的手，用他健壮有力的胳膊环住了Dean，用几乎将Dean肺里的空气挤空一样的力气紧紧的抱住了他。  
他的下巴压的Dean的肩膀发疼，手臂留在Dean背上的力道也大的惊人。Dean感到他弟弟把挺翘的鼻子埋进他的脖颈间，用力的呼吸着，嗅着属于他的气味。  
Sam觉得自己可能还在做梦。  
过去四个月里他无数次梦到的，关于Dean并没有被地狱犬撕碎，Dean回来了他面前，或者，他闯入地狱救了Dean。  
最后一个梦境支撑着他，他一边追捕Lilith那个下贱的婊子，一边努力寻找着进入地狱的方法，是他害得Dean被拖下地狱，他也要亲手把Dean救回来。  
但这不是梦，他知道这不是。  
他能感到Dean双手箍着他的身体两侧的力道几乎要压断他的肋骨；他能嗅到他哥哥身上独一无二的枪油与皮革的味道，而不是他埋葬Dean时血腥和痛苦的气息。  
他听见他哥哥说：It's ok,Sammy。  
他像是行走在云端，眼前的场景不真实的仿佛随时都会消失，然后因为Dean的这句话，他从云端降了下来，踏踏实实的踩在了地面上。  
Bobby给了他们足够的时间来进行这个重逢拥抱，直到Dean终于喘不过气，他们俩才松开了对方。  
“嘿，Sammy，我回来了，不说点什么吗？”Dean突然意识到，Sam从头到尾一个字都没说。  
Bobby欲言又止，而Sam，他张了张嘴，看起来想要说话，却什么也没说出来。  
Dean的目光在两个人之间逡巡，“我向上帝发誓，立刻跟我说实话，Sam是不是和恶魔做了什么交易？”  
Sam摇了摇头，还是没有说话。  
“我跟你说了，这几个月我们过得很艰难。”Bobby走到冰箱前面拿出啤酒，Dean看见里面还有喝了一半的威士忌，忍不住严厉的瞪了Sam一眼。  
Bobby把啤酒递给了Dean，才接着说：“Sam不能说话了，从……你……从你死的那个晚上开始。”  
Sam像个犯错的孩子，低着头用指甲划拉着啤酒瓶的瓶盖，好像那是世界上最有趣的事物。  
对他弟弟的心疼迅速袭击了Dean，他的心脏就像突然被一块沉重而湿热的毛巾包裹住一样，艰难的跳动着，连呼吸都变得吃力。鼻尖的酸涩就和眼眶里的眼泪一样控制不住。  
Bobby捏着手里的啤酒，拍了拍Dean的肩膀，告诉他自己会另外开个房间睡一觉，有任何需要都可以叫他。  
Dean把他送到房间门口道了谢，关上房门之后，眼睛再没从他弟弟身上挪开。  
“Sam？”他叫他，声音里有哽咽的鼻音，重逢的喜悦迅速消退，取而代之的是对Sam现状的担忧。  
Sam抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉的望着他哥哥，一脸的内疚抱歉，好像自己无法说话这件事他应该觉得Dean抱歉一样。  
Dean叹了口气，他弟弟总在自责，从Dean必须为他下地狱开始，到Dean回来他却无法开口叫他。  
他在Sam面前蹲下，握住他弟弟放在膝盖上的手，就像小时候无数次他为了跟还没有他高的弟弟平视时那样。  
房间里很安静，只偶尔有窗外汽车驶过的声音，和醉汉喝多了的吵闹声，他仰头看着Sam，看着他能够为之抛弃性命的兄弟。  
“Sam，我回来了，说点什么好吗？”他期待的看着Sam，脸上带着并不明显但Sam能看出来的温柔笑容，那双绿色的眸子里只有Sam，他只看着Sam。  
Sam笑了笑，眨眨眼，张开嘴，努力的想要发出声音来，但却毫无作用。他的喉咙里只有气体撞击声道的低沉的“轰隆”声，而单词一个也发不出来。  
Dean的笑容变得凝重，他紧咬着口腔内壁才克制住自己再次哭出来的冲动，他站起身，把Sam毛绒绒的脑袋搂进他的怀里，让他弟弟靠在他的胸膛上，他能隔着T恤感受到Sam的呼吸喷洒在他胸前。  
沉默着，Sam眼泪打湿了他的衣服，他的幼弟像个年幼的男孩儿一样在他怀里无声的抽噎着，哭的双眼通红。  
当Dean洗完澡躺在床上的时候才发现自己有多累，他从坟墓里爬出来，徒步走到加油站，又跑去找了Bobby，接着找到了Sam，一整天下来连坐着喘口气的时间都没有。  
他躺在柔软的大床上，身体疲乏不堪，大脑的思绪却不肯停下。他不敢闭上眼睛，害怕再睁开来自己就被挂在地狱硫磺湖的上空，而今天的一切都只是为了折磨他而制造的幻觉。  
身边的的床垫塌陷下去，Sam渐渐靠近了他，胸膛紧贴上Dean的后背，Dean的内心里有些抗拒的想要挣扎，因为这样的亲近对于Winchester家的男孩们来说有些太过亲昵，或者说，这样有些太黏糊糊了。  
但是，管他呢！他在地狱待了4个月今天才从坟墓里爬出来；他弟弟现在不能说话了，他们都需要一些安慰，需要一些证明，证明对方的确是真实的，这一切不是梦境也不是幻觉。  
Sam的手从他腰侧伸过来，松松地搭在他的肚子上，肌肉紧实的胸膛里心脏跳动的声音都透过紧贴的身体传递过去。  
这并不是无声的，Dean单方面的。尽管Sam现在无法说话，他也能读懂他弟弟想要表达的。  
你回来了，Dean。这是真的吗？Dean。你还好吗？Dean。抱歉我说不了话，Dean。  
DeanDeanDeanDeanDean……  
他发现Sam在颤抖，或许是因为害怕，或许是因为狂喜，也或许，因为在他怀里的人是Dean，他终于失而复得。  
Dean抓住Sam放在他腰上的手，转过身体面向Sam。黑暗里，窗户外投射进来的光照进他弟弟眼里，随着他眨动的眼睛一明一灭的闪烁着。  
“Sam……”他的手掌附上他弟弟要大他一圈的手掌，十指紧扣，向前让Sam能够像刚才拥抱时一样把头埋在他的颈间。  
“睡吧，little brother。”  
Sam当然睡不着，他用自己的手臂搂住Dean，两个人的胸膛紧贴的没有一丝缝隙，长得吓人的腿绕过Dean的身侧，用脚后跟勾住Dean的膝窝。  
“Sam？”Dean没有反抗他弟弟的举动，因为Sam如此的需要他而觉得温暖，两个人的心跳都应和着，像是要奏出最动听的乐曲。  
Sam吻上来的时候，Dean想都没想就顺从的张开了嘴，任由他弟弟的舌头在他的口腔里长驱直入。  
这个吻原本是温柔缱绻的，就像Dean每一次为Sam吹头发时，手指缠绕在他弟弟半长柔软的棕色发丝里，在风筒暖暖的风里将手指一次次扯出，那触感温暖而温柔。  
当他开始搅动自己的舌头回应Sam，这个吻变得急切，Sam的舌头狂风暴雨般的舔舐过Dean口腔的每一处。  
而Dean那样的顺从，毫不保留的给予，就像从小到大的每一次，他弟弟向他要，他就给。即使掏空自己，只要Sam需要，他就一言不发，沉默着满足Sam。  
“Sam……”他趁Sam离开他的嘴唇呼吸时，被不稳的呼吸呛到一般轻唤。  
Sam看着他，脸上带着恳求，紧接着又开始啄吻起Dean的嘴唇。  
求你了，Dean，让我做这个，想要这个，确定你回来了，确定你是真的，确定你在我面前。  
确定你是我的。  
Dean松开了阻止Sam伸进他T恤下摆的手，他感到Sam勃起的阴茎隔着拳击短裤的柔软布料小幅度的在他的下半身磨蹭。  
他又叹了口气：管他呢，地狱我已经去过了。  
Sam不敢有更多的动作，他现在也无法出声询问。Dean推开他的时候他的心恐慌起来，害怕的倏忽抓住了Dean的胳膊。  
“Easy tiger,没事的。”他在微弱的光线里看见他哥哥轻浮的舔了舔嘴唇，绿的眼，红的唇，就像以前每一次在酒吧跟姑娘调情时一样鲜活动人。  
Dean让他平躺着，自己动作着爬到Sam身上，抓着Sam的肩膀开始主动亲吻他。  
Sam眼睛一眨不眨的看着Dean，看着他哥哥抬起双臂脱下他自己的衣服，怎么也晒不黑的皮肤像是鲜嫩的白色奶油一样，胸前散布着星星点点的雀斑像是撒在奶油上的巧克力碎。  
同时他也惊奇的发现，他哥哥身上从小到大积攒起来的那些令他无比讨厌的伤痕全部不见了。  
不是说Sam觉得那些疤痕很丑陋，恰恰相反，疤痕跟经常出现在Dean身上的血迹和污泥一样，都让Dean的美更加深刻。  
但Sam讨厌那些伤痕，它们同时向他诉说着Dean经历了多少危险，多少次死里逃生。有多少伤是在他离开他们的家庭跑去斯坦福时留下的，又有多少次受伤就发生在他眼皮底下，而他却没有保护好他哥哥？  
有多少次，他差点彻底失去Dean？  
他想起身抓住Dean，却在Dean彻底把衣服脱下来之后愣住了。  
Dean的两个手臂，连接着肩膀的地方，有两个烫伤一样的手印，就像一个标记。  
Dean在他弟弟火热露骨的打量中回过神来，顺着他疑问的目光看向自己的左肩。  
“不知道这是什么，我想是那个把我拖出地狱的人留下的，”他看了一眼Sam大的色情的手，“我本来想是不是你的，但你的手可要大的多。”  
他的话充满暗示，Sam却仍旧死死盯着那两个深色的印记。  
不是我的手，他想。因为不是我把你从地狱救出来的，我没能把你从地狱救出来。  
Dean知道他必须得做点什么让他弟弟停止自责了，那双眼里的内疚与受伤都快满溢出来了。  
“别管那个。”他伸手脱下Sam的T恤，啃咬住他的嘴唇，主动又急切的亲吻他。  
Sam的手在Dean的全身游走，为他哥哥结实温暖的身体就在他的怀里而欣喜若狂。他近乎狂热的回应Dean，一只手伸向床边的床头柜，拿出旅馆提供的润滑剂和安全套。  
吻从嘴唇开始，渐渐遍布了Sam的耳朵，喉结，脖子，Dean能感觉到他的嘴唇在Sam的声带上面，他弟弟轻喘着，声带轻微的振动着，仍旧不能说出一个单词。  
Sam将手指沾满了润滑剂，因为摸索而把那些黏糊糊的膏状物抹在他哥哥的臀瓣上，手指在后穴入口处打着转的摸了几下，才猛然的一个刺入。  
Dean的身体一下子紧绷，牙齿用力的咬住Sam的锁骨才及时的将突然被入侵而挤出的尖叫压回喉咙里。  
然后他努力的放松，身体向前将自己的脖颈，胸膛送呈到Sam的嘴边，他弟弟仰躺着，移动着脑袋亲吻爱抚着他哥的身体，在能够被衣服遮住的地方留下一块一块青紫的吻痕和吸痕，其中还有一些牙印。  
当Sam含住他的乳头开始在嘴里舔舐，他再也无法抑制住呻吟，断续而朦胧的声音让Sam的手指动作得更加迫不及待，他被Sam的动作推着一下下向前，已经被前液弄的一团糟的阴茎也不时撞击在Sam完全勃起的粗大阴茎上。  
Sam用三根手指在他的后穴里开扩着，不时抽出手指沾取一些润滑剂又再次整个没入，修长的手指进进出出让Dean几乎支撑不住想要整个人躺在他弟弟身上。  
Sam起身稍微用力，让Dean躺回了床上，容易出汗的身体布满了一层薄汗，连额前的刘海都被汗水打湿成缕，他将捏着Dean的膝窝将他的一条腿推到胸前，另一只手打算打开安全套。  
Dean阻止了他，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，情欲蒸熏出的水雾让他的双眼更加动人，被吻的艳红的嘴唇有些犹豫的开口，“不用那个了。”  
Sam皱了皱眉。  
“直接操我就好，Sam。”他抬起臀部磨蹭了一下Sam阴茎的顶端，满意的看着Sam迫不及待的将润滑剂抹到自己的阴茎上。  
Dean被进入的时候怀疑自己是不是被劈成了两半，就算有Sam刚才用心的开扩，他弟弟那不容小觑的尺寸也让他有些难以消受。  
好在Sam并没有马上动作，而是在整根插入之后，停下下身的动作，像个小狗一样用脑袋用嘴唇在Dean身上磨磨蹭蹭。  
他避开了Dean的两边肩膀，却忍不住伸手将自己的手掌附上去，Dean说的没错，他的手太大了，几乎遮住了整个印记。  
那不是他的手印。  
眼泪从Sam的眼里滚落，落在Dean的胸前，兄长紧皱起眉头，将Sam的双手下拉放在了他的腰侧。  
“别在意那个，我们会搞清楚的。”他向下动了动，紧致的后穴几乎能感到Sam阴茎上的脉络，像是脉搏一般勃勃跳动着。  
他擦掉Sam的眼泪，将他脸颊上的泪痕舔去，微咸的味道在他的唇舌间蔓延，他看见Sam张了张嘴，想要说什么，却还是一点声音也没有。  
“没关系，现在，操我。”他主动抓住自己的腿，将自己完全暴露在Sam面前，让他弟弟扶着他的膝盖开始快速的抽插。  
他的阴茎在Dean的后穴进出着，他哥哥因为快感而咬着下唇，却依旧无法阻止呻吟从喉间溢出，闭着的眼睛微微颤动着，长而翘的睫毛像是两把小刷子在他的下眼睑投下一片阴影。  
Dean如此美丽，死后重生，Dean依旧如此美丽。  
兄长在他身下，顺从的被他打开，因为他的动作而兴奋，快感同时冲击着两个人，他想说话。  
他想像以前的每一次一样呼唤Dean的名字，想告诉Dean他现在看起来有多么美，想要诉说失去Dean的痛苦以及他回来的喜悦。  
但他说不出来，不是因为他现在说不出话，仅仅是因为这痛苦和喜悦根本无法言说。  
他快速的操着Dean，抓住Dean的手再次与他十指紧扣，用力到关节泛白。  
快感像越推越高的海浪，当高潮来临时，他死死的抓着Dean的手臂。  
他最后终于哭着，哽咽着，破碎的挤出一个单词“Dean”。  
就像他还是个婴儿时的牙牙学语，从他还没长齐乳牙的嘴里吐出的第一个单词“Deeeee”。  
就像每一个他们兄弟俩呆在汽车旅馆等待John而他饿了的时候喊的那个单词“Dean”。  
就像他成为“Boyking”在那个废弃的小镇与Dean重逢的那个夜晚大声叫出的那个单词“Dean”。  
然后一如既往的，Dean在平息了高潮的喘息之后，回答：“It’s ok，Sammy。”  
Sam知道，他再次，失而复得。


End file.
